Season Three
At some point, Anne Hathaway will guest star as Kurt's lesbian aunt. She was supposed to be in season 2 but due to scheduling conflicts, it was post-poned to season 3. It is still unknown if it'll be just for one episode or recurring and whether she'll sing or not. Anne Hathaways appearance A third season was announced on May 23, 2010. The early renewal of the show will allow the production team to cut costs and to plan ahead when writing scripts.In June 2010, it was announced that Oxygen would host a reality series set to air in June 2011, featuring performers competing for a spot on Glee. A male named Jarod will be added to the cast. He is said to be a boy with down syndrome and is rumoured to have a storyline related to Becky. Jarod Another Male will be cast that will be a romance interest for MercedesStoryline for Mercedes?. Ryan Murphy stated that one of the The Glee Project winners could be her love interest. Despite what was said at Paleyfest, Blaine may not transfer to McKinley after all and the Warblers may be kept on longer. Blaine and the Warblers There's talk on set that the Warblers are to be kept around and will start going on tour seperate from the Glee cast along with Darren Criss. If this is finalised, it may affect Blaine transfering. Source Holly will be back. Holly Holiday will be back, HOORAY! The Warblers will be on the show as long as Blaine is at Dalton. If/When he transfers will be their final appearance. Source Producers want Tom Cruise on Glee, whether this is a permanent or temporary role is unknown. Penelope Cruz also wants onto Glee. Tom & Penelope on Glee? Penelope Cruz loves Glee Nicole Scherzinger (former member of the Pussycat Dolls) wants onto Glee too. Nicole wants on Glee Nicole on Glee A new character, who is a failed and jaded pop star who is now teaching a Glee Club at a rival school, may be introduced. Its also hinted that the character will have a musical number. Tom Cruise is currently wanted for this roll. New character An NDA will be imposed on every member of the Glee cast (Main cast, Extras, Production Staff, ect) to prevent information getting out. Source Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) has been promoted to a regular, and will officially be billed as one at the start of this series. Mike as regular Despite rumours, Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) has revealed that he is not yet a regular and he hasn't heard anything about becoming one. Blaine still as reccuring? Nothing has been revealed about promotions for Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), or Max Adler (David Karofsky) . Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed on Twitter that Max Adler (David Karofsky) would not be written out of the series for season 3, meaning he as well will be appearing. Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) is guaranteed appearances in at least 6 episodes in series 3. Burts appearance Carol Burnett will reprise her role as Sue's nazi-hunting mother, Doris Carol Burnett returns All regulars are back next season. That includes Burt, Emma, Sue and Terri. Source Meet the 12 people who are competing in The Glee Project against eachother for a role in series 3. Source All of the boys are also up for consideration for playing Mercedes love interest. *Alex - Has performed in high-school productions and his school and church choirs -- and also dabbles in costume design. *Bryce - Voice major at the Berkley College of Music in Boston; also plays guitar. *Cameron - He's been playing music and performing for several years but never had any formal training until a few months ago. *Damian - The only contender who still lives outside the U.S., Damian has performed with the vocal group Celtic Thunder for four years. *Ellis - Ellis says performing in musical theater helped her find the means to express herself. *Emily - Has performed in off-Broadway and Las Vegas shows. Attended LaGuardia High School, New York's "Fame" school. *Hannah - Also performs as a rapper under the stage name Rogue. *Lindsay - Deaf as an infant, Lindsay has been performing in amateur shows for 13 years. *Marissa - Has acted in commericals before. Also interested in visual arts. *Matheus - Originally from Brazil; stands a Kristin Chenoweth-esque 4-foot-9. *McKynleigh - Has been performing since age 6 and loves singing country music. *Samuel - Lead singer in a band; also plays guitar, piano, bass and drums. The season will be broken up into 2 or more arcs. The first Arc will be 7-10 episodes long and will heavily feature the winner of The Glee Project. Source At the beginning of season 3 someone will sing Parachute by Cheryl Cole source Dot Jones hasn't been told if she's going to be back for season 3. Source Fox is going to release a DVD called 'Glee 3D'. All thats known about it is that its in 3D and will somehow relate to the Glee Concert Tour. Source Sam/Mercedes has been hinted to begin before the end of series 2 according to Ambers tumblr, thus this may continue into series 3. This could probably just be a friendship, since the winner from The Glee Project is supposed to portray a potential love interest for Mercedes. Source Lady Gaga has confirmed more of her songs will be performed. She is also interested in appearing on the show. Source Finn/Rachel will continue into series 3. But whether they are together is unknown. Source Footnotes Category:Upcoming Episodes